Heroic Mourn
Some heroes or heroines sacrifice their own lives during the movie or the end after saving the world, etc. Here's why the hero dies/heroes die: *Sacrificing their own lives. *Dying with heartbreak, lost faith, by not believing in them or poisoning. *Saving their friends or their family. *Betraying the villain, which makes the villain kill them. *Dying for being old after many years. Sometimes it's not about sacrifice, but sometimes their love ones have died long time ago or whatever reason which it make us cry so bad. Examples *Near the end of the film, Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, shortly after the cats are defeated, Nelly the Horse sacrifices herself to save Jerry the Mouse and La Petite Ballerina from the falling wall and takes the impact herself, thus dying from her injuries and leaving Jerry and Tuffy Mouse and the toys mourning over her death until she is revived by magic which allows her to talk on her own without a string *In Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 2: Weasley family mourns over Fred's death in first battle of Hogwarts. As Harry goes through pensieve, the anti-hero Snape mourns over death of his friend, Lily Potter after she sacrificed herself to save Harry from Voldemort. *in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter weeps over the death of his schoolmate Cedric Diggory, who is murdered by Lord Voldemort's lackey, Peter Pettigrew during the third task in the TriWizard Tournament. *In Quest for Camelot, Kayley and her mother Juliana cry over the death of Sir Lionel after he was killed by Ruber whilst protecting Arthur. *Near the end of Return of the Jedi, Luke Skywalker mourns over the death of Anakin Skywalker after he sacrificed himself to save his son from Emperor Palpatine. *In The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, King Triton mourns over the death of Queen Athena, his wife, after she was crushed by a ship, leading to Triton to ban music from Atlantica in grief. *In Titanic, Rose DeWitt Bukater cries over Jack Dawson's death after he sacrificed himself to give Rose enough buoyancy on a wooden door, and to save her from hypothermia in the freezing north Atlantic waters. *In'' Starship Troopers'', Johnny Rico mourns his friend Dizzy Flores who has died during the ambush at Whiskey Outpost after killing a tanker bug that killed Lt. Rasczak. *In Andrew in New York, Andrew Waltrip grieves over the deaths of his parents after Tabitha lied about a gang of burglars led by Devlin killed his parents when in reality, it was her who killed them by giving them a poisoned free lunch in Coney Island. *In Babe, Babe mourns Maa, who was killed by a group of wild dogs that somehow attacked the Hoggett farm. *In Barnyard, TBA *In Bambi, Bambi mourns his mother after she was shot by Man. *In The Lion King, Simba mourns his father after he was trampled in the wildebeest stampede and after he was thrown off the cliff by Scar. *In Shark Tale, Lenny grieves over Frankie, who was hit by an anchor, resulting in his death. *In Charlotte Web, Wilbur and the other animals grieve over Charlotte. *In The Land Before Time, Littlefoot mourns his mother's death caused by the Sharptooth's bite. *In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup mourns his father Stoick, after he got killed. *In The Good Dinosaur, Arlo mourns his father, who was killed in the overflowing river. Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Wilbur and the animals mourning over Charlotte.png|Wilbur and the other animals grieving over Charlotte. Mourning.jpg|Simba grieving over his dead father. Littlefoot crying after his motehr dies.jpg|Littlefoot mourning his mother's death. Otis grieving over Ben.jpg|Otis grieving over his dead father Ben who got killed by Dag's coyote pack. Shadow the Hedgehog 9.jpeg|Shadow the Hedgehog grieving over Molly's Death (in Japanese only). Shark Tale Lenny Mourning Frankie.jpg|Lenny grieving over Frankie who got crushed to death by an anchor. Pikachu sobbing over Ash.jpg|Pikachu sobbing over Ash who got turned into stone. Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka's Saddened.jpg|Hiccup, Valka and the other vikings mourning Stoick's death. tumblr_mzc4lrhEhH1r6xr17o4_r1_400.gif|Godzilla mourning Godzilla Junior's death. StevenCrying1.jpg|Steven Universe sobbing over Pearl got stabbed by Holo-Pearl. Stewiegriffincrying.jpg|Stewie Griffin sobbing over Brian death who got crushed by car. Rose Dewitt Bukater crying at seen Jack Dawson dead.jpg|Rose DeWitt Bukater mourning Jack Dawson's death. Hiro Hamada breaking down over Tadashi's death.png|Hiro Hamada grieving over Tadashi Hamada's demise. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps com-14397.jpg|Luke Skywalker mourning the death of Anakin Skywalker, after his father sacrificed himself to save him from Emperor Darth Sidious. Rajah and Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine mourns after Jafar lies to her about Aladdin's execution. Quasimodo mourns Esmeralda 3.png|Quasimodo mourns over Esmeralda. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9553.jpg|Hercules and Phil grieving over the dead Megara. Screen Shot 2016-03-03 at 2.55.53 PM.png|The Simpson Family mourning over the death of Chip Davis (In which we Simpsons fans never heard of or saw him on the show). Bunnydies.png|The Powerpuff Girls mourning their creation, Bunny. IMG_6526.JPG|Yugi Muto mourn after seeing his grandfather dying (it will never happened since the future will change). Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Freedom Category:Healing